


My Heart Has Wings (And I Can Fly) [vid]

by 5pm



Series: My Heart Has Wings (And I Can Fly) [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Smallville
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode: S01ep11 Hug, Fanvids, Flying, Gen, M/M, Old School, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex said that friendship was a fairy tale he probably didn’t mean anything along these lines, but…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Has Wings (And I Can Fly) [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/gifts).



> A Clexmas 2015 Gift for Nicnac918. Originally posted [here](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/113949.html).
> 
>  **Spoilers:** general for early seasons of Smallville, for 2x07 Lineage, up to 3x02 Phoenix.
> 
>  **Music used:** music from Walt Disney Pictures opening logo (based on _When You Wish upon a Star_ from _Pinocchio_ ) and _So This Is Love_ from Cinderella.

  
**password:** sothisisthestuffoflegends

**Author's Note:**

>  **password:** sothisisthestuffoflegends
> 
>  **Download Available:** you can go to [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/165654329) and press " **↓ Download** " (next to the video`s description) and choose between **SD 360p** (640x360 | 6.917MB), **SD 540p** (960 × 540 | 16.414MB), **HD 720p** (1280x720 | 24.024MB) versions and the original file (1280 × 720 | 86.137MB).
> 
>  **Subtitles Available:** you can press " **CC** " (in the bottom right corner of the video player) and choose " **English** " for English subtitles or " **None** " for no subtitles.


End file.
